The LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) possesses advantages of thin body, power saving and no radiation to be widely used in many application scope. Most of the liquid crystal displays on the present market are back light type liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a back light module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is to locate liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates, and a plurality of vertical and horizontal tiny electrical wires are between the two glass substrates. The light of back light module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages to control whether the liquid crystal molecules to be changed directions. However, the liquid crystal display panel itself does not emit light and needs the back light module to provide light source for normally showing images.
Recently, with the development of the liquid crystal display technology, the liquid crystal display of single side display can no longer adapt with the demands of market changing. Manufacturing the liquid crystal display with double side display function is one of many development directions. However, the double side display generally is assembled with two single side display, which utilizes two backlight modules, and the production cost is high, and the volume is large. For solving the aforesaid issues, the insiders propose a kind of backlight module, the light guide plate of the backlight module has two illuminating surfaces. The two display surfaces employed for display are adhered at two sides of the light guide plate. The solution can eliminate one backlight module but the display uniformity of the display panel is not uniform, and more particularly the nonuniformity is more obvious for the large scale display.